Conventionally, as for a seal device wherein thin plate shape components are multilayered to compose ring shape, for example, it has been known a brush seal device with plate disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 2003-294153 (Patent Document 1). The plate shape seal device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 2003-294153 wherein numbers of sealing plates are laminated along a circumferential direction of an axis to form an annular shape of the whole sealing plates at an outer circumferential side mounting portion, outer circumferential end portions of the respective sealing plates are overwrapped and arranged via a spacer as a space maintaining portion. Also, a sealing section of an inner circumferential side is bent at a boundary with a mounting portion, and it is provided with a predetermined inclining angle to a circumferential face of the axis. By this constitution, the plate brush seal device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 2003-294153 performs effective sealing by appropriating a contact surface of a sealing section as well as available to assemble easily by multilayered thin plates.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 2003-294153